


BUZZO SCOOTS THE BURBS AND OTHER STUFF HAPPENS

by Bon (PlagueButt)



Category: LISA (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueButt/pseuds/Bon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my life is a shitpost<br/>that's why I wrote this<br/>also, please look up "scoot the burbs Vinesauce"</p></blockquote>





	BUZZO SCOOTS THE BURBS AND OTHER STUFF HAPPENS

one day, Buzzo was scooting the burbs. but in real life, not in that shitty Razor scooter game.  
and he was singing the song. "SCOOT THE BURBS SCOOT THE BURBS YEAH MOTHERFUCKER YEAH EAT A DICK SCOOT THE BURBS"  
and then Dio showed up. and he was like "what a fuck is this" and  
then BUZZO WAS LIKE "HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW SCOOT THE BURBS"  
Dio apologized and gave Buzzo a kiss.  
and then Buzzo got distracted. and Dio and Buzzo were making out and touching each other. AND THEN  
SOMEONE SAW THEM AND CALLED THE POLICE rip............

but they got lucky and didn't get in trouble probably because the police man knew Dio would just kill him anyway  
and then Dio and Buzzo just went home and Dio laid in his fancy chair and Buzzo got on top of him.  
and they made out and stuff in their fenced backyard.

end

**Author's Note:**

> my life is a shitpost  
> that's why I wrote this  
> also, please look up "scoot the burbs Vinesauce"


End file.
